Blood Night
by PrincessBlueHedgie
Summary: HumanSONADOW! Sonic lost his family to the vampires and sets out for revenge, his goal? To kill the king of the vampires, Shadow. But when they meet a connection is made. Will Sonic betray his friends for a forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

Characters by SEGA/ Archie

Reminder that Sonic, Shadow and all the other members of the Sonic gang will be human throughout the story, enjoy!

Here it is at long last, ch.1 of Blood Night ^^

* * *

><p>In the world there is evil, and then there are misunderstandings. What would you think of creatures that are the embodiment of both?<p>

A door to the bedroom was knocked. "Hey Sonic, you there?"

A boy with spiked blue hair turned to door and replied. "Yeah come on in Scourge."

Scourge and Sonic looked very much a like, even though they're cousins they've been mistaken for twins many times in the past. Though there are differences, although they share the same hair style Scourge has a bright green color which differs from Sonic's blue. The hues of their eyes also seem to be inverted, Sonic with emerald green and Scourge an icy blue.

In the room was a large window, a bed off to the side, a dresser, rug and a desk which sat a few feet away from the window.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"We have a job tonight." Scourge answered. "A village near by is being tormented by those demons..again."

Sonic sighed. "They don't learn do they? What are they after there?"

Scourge shrugged. "What all of them are after, blood. I'm surprised they haven't stormed this mansion yet for revenge or something, but look on the bright side we're getting double the pay this time around."

"Yeah, I guess.."

Scourge walked over and put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You ok? You're not as cheery as usual."

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"..Oh." Scourge hesitantly said.

"Five years ago today is when this all started.."

"Don't worry cous' we'll avenge them. We're getting close right?"

Sonic nodded and faintly smiled. "Yeah, now c'mon we have to tell the others and get ready for tonight."

Scourge laughed. "There's the Sonic I know."

The teens left the room to tell their friends of the mission they must prepare for.

Outside next to the window seemingly floating was a tall women appearing to be eighteen years old, she had shoulder length white hair and a long pink and black dress. She stood in the shadow underneath the ledge.

"Hmm, interesting idea greenie, I'll be sure to save that for later. If that blue mortal is in charge then the king has to hear this." The women snapped her fingers and vanished.

END OF CH.1

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's short but I promise future chapters will be much longer ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be quicker but I'm really busy with life right now ^^;

* * *

><p>The two cousins called a meeting for all living in the halls of the mansion. The nurses Amy; a cheery girl with pink hair and jade eyes walked in the room rolling a bed. Next to her a young girl, Cream had high pigtails and carried several medical supplies.<p>

On the bed groaning was a boy about a year older than Sonic and Scourge. Knuckles had somewhat long red hair and his arm was wrapped in several layers of bloody bandages. Although a bit dim, he is a important member of the group who's always there for his friends.

Across the room was a boy with blond hair, Tails, although very young he has proven himself to be very capable with creating weapons and an invaluable member of the team. He leaned against the wall and worked on an upgrade for their crossbows.

"Amy, what happened to Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you remember?" Scourge said. "The idiot nearly got himself killed last night when we were on the job. I told him rushing in like that was a bad idea but you know he never listens."

"Sh-shut up.." Knuckles said weakly.

"Don't worry," said Cream. "With rest Mr. Knuckles will be good as new in no time! Right, Amy?"

The older nurse nodded although never coming on a mission herself she knows the dangers that could befall any of them. "You boys need to be more careful, luckily the bite didn't have the venom in it but who knows when those demons will try to divide us by turning us one by one."

A shiver went up the leaders spine at the nurses words. Although a bit swollen up Sonic repressed the fear and smiled.

"Heh, like we'd ever let that happen. Don't worry yourself too bad Amy."

Amy smiled at her friend. "Ok, I trust you all."

Scourge gently elbowed his cousin as if saying 'get on with it'.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Tails stopped working and looked up, paying attention to his friend. Knuckles barely had the strength to lift his head up until Amy adjusted his pillow so he can see. Cream gently put down the supplies and took a seat on the green couch in the center of the room.

"What's up?" Tails asked.

"We have a job tonight for starters." Sonic replied. "How's the upgrade?"

"Just about finished, soon we'll be able to shoot stakes faster and reloading is automatic."

Sonic smiled and gave the blond a thumbs up. "Great work buddy."

Tails smiled in return. "No problem."

Knuckles sighed. "I won't be able to go will I?"

"Probably not." Amy said.

"Damn.."

"If you go to sleep, you'll heal faster Mr. Knuckles." Cream said.

"Alright, wake me when you guy's are getting ready to head out." In almost no time snores were heard coming from the red haired teen.

"Now that that's over with, we also got some intel that the king of these bloodsuckers is out there somewhere. Sonic and I believe that taking him out is our one shot at ending this." Scourge explained.

"I see, without a leader the vampires won't know what to do! They'll probably just fight eachother off to extinction, bravo thinking!" Tails praised.

"That and my parents will finally be able to rest in peace.." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, today's the day they..." Tails trailed off not wanting to upset his friend further.

"It's fine." Sonic said." Let's do our best tonight, this village has suffered a lot from these attacks."

...

Miles away from the hunters mansion stood a large dark castle. Each window was tinted black to avoid letting in too much sunlight. The castle was well hidden, being the home of vampires it would need to be for survival. Inside, a white haired women ran through many halls until reaching her kings chamber. Every window was either tinted or was covered in a large curtain.

Two dimly lit torches stood either of a throne that sat in the back of the room. A dark haired figure sat in the throne. His jet black hair had streaks of crimson, his eyes were closed as if asleep or just deep in thought it was hard to tell. He appeared slightly younger than the woman before him.

"My King?" The woman said almost annoyed.

The vampires eye's flashed open revealed blood red irises. "What do you want Rouge?"

"Hm, remember those 'hunters' that have been getting on your nerves?" Rouge asked.

The torches next to the throne brightened a little as the king raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?"

"I found there little leader. Haha, what he's trying to accomplish is impossible. A shame he doesn't realize it." She said. The vampiress held out a silver mirror with leaf designs etched into it. Rouge waved her hand over it and the face of a spiky blue haired teenager appeared. The white haired girl walked forward and handed the mirror to her king.

"So this is him?"

"Yes, King Shadow." Rouge smiled proud of herself.

"You were there but you didn't take care of this blue pest?" The torches next to Shadow ignited even brighter, growing in size.

"What do you expect me to do? He wasn't alone." Rouge stated.

Shadow sighed and flames went down. "Very well.."

"By the way, he and his friends are going to your new favorite village tonight." Rouge chuckled.

"Maybe I should see these hunters for myself." Shadow said.

"You know you can't do that." Rouge said.

Shadow smirked. "The people have no power over me, Rouge. You should know that after all these years."

Rouge shrugged. "True. When the Blood Moon happens in a few weeks do you want to take advantage and ransack their precious little mansion?"

Shadow chuckled and smirked. "That is the perfect revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters."

Rouge smiled and turned to leave. "Oh by the way, if you're planning on sneaking out try to stay out of sight."

"My name is Shadow for a reason Rouge." The vampire king said with amusement.

Rouge once again smiled. "True again, my king." The vampiress departed.

Shadow held up the mirror and studied the young slayers face. "What is it about you that makes you special?"

* * *

><p>Yay a longer chapter ^^<p>

I'll try to update more but do to midterms and school I'm very busy right now


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Later that night, the three boys were set with crossbows, ammo and daggers. Amy and Cream stood by the door and wished them luck.<p>

"No Knuckles?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head. "I think he needs more rest before-"

"Hey!"

The tenants of the mansion turned their attention to Knuckles who came running with his supplies barely strapped on. He stopped in front of them all and panted.

"You guys," He panted. "Are going nowhere without me!"

"But Mr. Knuckles, you need rest." Cream said.

Knuckles smiled and ruffled the girls hair. "Don't worry Cream, I feel a lot better than I did earlier."

The small nurse fixed her bangs and smiled. "Ok, but promise to be careful this time."

"Doubt that.." Scourge muttered.

Sonic elbowed Scourge not too gently in the ribs. "Shut up."

"Hey, it's true and ow!"

"Well we're wasting time aren't we? Let's go teach those demons a lesson!"

"Nice enthusiasm Knux." Sonic complimented. The leader turned to Amy. "Keep this locked tight."

The nurse nodded. "You can count on me!"

Sonic smiled and the team left for the village that has been subject to attacks.

END OF CH.3

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that this is so short but I just don't have a lot of time to write, I have midterms next week so I really need to study. I promise to make the next one longer :(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Shadow waited patiently as the castle emptied itself of his people for the night. The king threw a long black hooded cloak over his shoulders. Just as Rouge said, it would be wise for him to remain unseen by his subjects. That's how it always was, the king must stay hidden until his first Blood Moon. It was almost like a right of passage, one that is very emphasized for Shadow due to him being the youngest king the vampires have had. Shadow may appear to be a normal teenager when in reality he was hundreds of years old, which is considered very young among his kind.<p>

After giving the castle one more look around, the young king set out. He wanted to do his kind a favor and exterminate the pest that has been butchering his people.

When Shadow arrived at the village he couldn't help but smile under his hood, villagers running in fear and screaming pleased him that his subjects were eating tonight and maybe even creating a new vampire if their victim seemed worthy enough. Shadow jumped from his thoughts seeing a wooden stake flying straight towards his chest. The vampire jumped out of the way and took refuge under the small bridge that connected the village through it's river. He peered up and saw several pairs of feet running to the spot he was previously standing in. A tall boy with red hair picked up the stake.

"Do you think we got him?" He asked.

A green haired boy with icy blue eyes stepped forward and glared. "If we got him then there would be a pile of ash. Do you see a pile of ash, Knuckles?"

"I'm really getting tired of you, Scourge.."

"Yeah? Well I'm getting tired of your stupidity." Scourge retorted.

"Guys, please stop arguing." Said a slightly shorter boy with blond hair.

The next boy caught the vampires attention, he had the same face and spiky blue hair as the boy in Rouge's mirror.

"Tails is right," The leader said. "We have to work together here."

"Look cuz I'm really trying for you but he," Scourge gestured to Knuckles. "Just really gets on my nerves.."

The leader sighed. "Alright then.. Knuckles I want you to come with me, and Tails can go with Scourge."

"Fine, if it'll get me away from him." Scourge muttered. "C'mon runt."

Tails nodded. "Be careful Sonic, Knuckles."

"Don't worry, let's try to meet back here soon." Sonic said.

The young boy nodded and left to catch up with Scourge.

_'Sonic?' _Shadow thought. '_That's his name?'_

Shadow waited and listened for the hunters footsteps to fade into the distance. The vampire let out a breath he was holding.

"Well someone's a rule breaker."

Shadow jumped and glared at Rouge who was suddenly behind him.

"Well nice to see you too my king." She said.

"Rouge, I don't have time for you."

"I know. So what's your plan?" The vampiress asked.

"I need him alone, can you handle that?" The king asked.

Rouge scoffed. "My, you really underestimate me Shadow." The vampiress sighed. "Alright but I have a better idea." Rouge leaned in and whispered her plan to the king.

...

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Said a women holding her child close.

"It's not a problem ma'am." Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "Be careful."

The woman nodded and ran with her little boy to safety.

"We should find the others soon, I think we got most of these demons and the others must've left." Knuckles said.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

Sonic and Knuckles readied their crossbows and frantically looked all around them.

"Up here boys."

The hunters looked up and standing on one of roofs of the homes was a white haired woman in a long pink and black dress. She had her arms crossed and her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. The vampiress hissed, exposing her sharp fangs.

Knuckles quickly shot a stake aiming for her heart but she snapped her fingers and vanished. The two boys jumped when she appeared between them. Sonic pulled a dagger from his boot and charged at the demon but just as he was going to make impact she disappeared. The girl appeared gain several feet away.

She stretched out her arms and faked a yawn. "Well as much fun as this is I should be on my way, ta-ta!" The vampire jumped onto the rooftops and left.

A male scream could be heard seconds later sounding as if it came from the opposite side of the village from where the girl left.

"You find whoever's hurt, I'll get the girl!" Knuckles said.

"Alright." Sonic agreed.

The hunters went their separate ways.

Sonic ran through the village, the place was now empty. The villagers were evacuated and the vampires either fled or got killed, well except for the vampiress that played him and Knuckles for fools.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, a few feet away a figure in a dark cloak was hunched over and breathing heavily.

_'This better work Rouge..'_ Shadow thought. The vampire king shrunk his fangs down to average teeth of a mortal, for Rouge's plan to work he needed to look human.

Sonic knelt beside him and put his weapons away. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Seeing the slayers actual face instead of an image on glass was.. different. Shadow couldn't place it, but something felt different when looking at the hunter in person."I-I was attacked... I'm lucky to be alive."

"Can you walk?" The slayer asked.

"Yes."

Shadow shakily got to his feet.

_'He is so stupid. How can a mortal be this gullible?'_

Shadow felt a drop fall on his cheek, then another on his hand until a light drizzle of rain fell.

"You should stay the night with me and my friends, we have nurses and I don't think it's safe stay here alone." Sonic said.

"Thank you, I'm Shadow."

The hunter smiled. "My name's Sonic. We should get going my friends are probably waiting on me."

Shadow mentally chuckled as he followed the teen. _'Such fools these mortals are. Is this really the one who's killing off my people?'_

After the short walk through the deserted village, Sonic and Shadow arrived at the rendezvous point where the others were waiting along with a strange looking girl.

"Finally, took you long enough." Scourge said. "Who's this?"

"Shadow,he's spending the night with us, it's not safe here."

The girl that stood beside Knuckles ran up to Shadow and growled. Her clothes looked like rags stitched together and her hair was separated in two low set pig tails in brown and orange. "You don't fool me." She said.

"Sticks," Knuckles said. "Calm down."

The girl, Sticks sighed. "Fine." She closed one eye and gestured a finger back and forth between them. "I'm watching you.."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance?" Shadow said unsure.

"Who's she?" Sonic asked.

"A lunatic?" Scourge suggested.

"Ahem! I'll have you know that I am an expert on vampires, I know more about these bloodsuckers than all of you combined!" Sticks stated with pride.

"Is it fine that she stays too? Like you said it can't be safe here." Knuckles said.

"Sure, we have plenty of room." Sonic agreed.

Sticks continued to glare at Shadow. "Just keep _him _away from me."

"What's wrong with her?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "Just don't talk to her about it, ok?"

Tails nodded.

The group began the trek back to the mansion in the now heavy rain.

END OF CH.4

* * *

><p>I (hopefully) made up for the shortness of last chapter! ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sorry for the late update

* * *

><p>Amy and Cream stood by the front doors to welcome back their comrades and new guests.<p>

"Was it scary?" Cream asked.

"Nah! We totally handled it!" Knuckles said confidently.

"Don't get cocky, your ego is big enough." Scourge said.

"Shut it.." Knuckles replied.

Sonic laughed then turned to see Shadow still outside on the porch, the hood of his cloak was up to protect him from the falling rain.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's rude to enter a home uninvited." The other answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Of course you can come in, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and walked through the door into the mansion. Sticks had been glaring at the crimson eyed boy through out most of their walk but it almost seemed to intensify when Shadow came in.

"Could you stop?" Shadow asked her.

"Hmph!" Sticks crossed her arms and turned away. Amy walked up to her with blanket folded in her arms.

"You must be cold right?" The nurse asked.

Sticks actually smiled and wrapped the blanket around her. "Thanks pinky."

Amy couldn't help but giggle. "I may have pink hair but my name is Amy Rose, Sticks right?" Amy stuck out her hand.

Sticks jumped but hesitantly shook the nurses hand. "Yeah, Sticks."

"Hey, Sticks why didn't you evacuate the village?" Tails asked.

"Excellent question! I'll explain once I get some food and comfortable place to sit."

Scourge yawned. "You guys can hang out with the new girl I'm getting some shut eye. Night cuz." The hunter walked away from the others to reach his bedroom.

"Night." Said Sonic. "I'll show Shadow around, you all just try to make Sticks comfortable. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine." Shadow said.

The two departed from the group.

"I don't trust that guy.." Sticks mumbled.

"Huh?" Tails said.

"Never mind.."

Knuckles threw a few logs on the fireplace in the den. Once Sticks was fed and made herself comfortable on the sofa she spun her tale of how she hunted vampires too. She was a resident and an amateur slayer, although her fighting wasn't very effective her knowledge however was surprising.

"And this!" Sticks said. "Is my pride!" The girl held up a boomerang that appeared old could give a splinter if not careful.

"Pfft! What can that do?" Knuckles laughed.

Sticks pouted and moved the boomerang in a movement similar to how someone would throw it. A razor sharp blade shot out of the inside.

"You were saying?"

"Uhh.. I take it back!" He said quickly.

Sticks chuckled. "No one messes with me and Bessie!"

"Bessie?" Cream asked.

"That's what I call her kid."

"That was a very interesting story Sticks, thank you."

"It's not a problem." She yawned. "Well it's time for this expert to get some sleep."

"I'll show you your room." Amy said.

...

_'That girl is going to ruin me.' _Shadow thought. _'Somehow she can tell but why isn't she saying anything then?'_

"Shadow?"

Shadow snapped from his thoughts and paid attention to the other teen. Sonic gestured to a door in front of him.

"You can sleep here. My room is down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you, Sonic."

The hunter smiled. "It's not a problem, I'd help anyone who needs it."

"You're very generous, why?"

"Huh? I.. I don't know.. I just am I guess."

"You should get some sleep." Shadow said.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night."

END OF CH.5

* * *

><p>I promise the next one will have a lot more going on but for now here's ch.5 ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update on this story but I've been really busy and just haven't been in the mood to write. I'm still not 100% but I hate that it's been a while.

* * *

><p>Later that night while the tenants of the mansion slept, Shadow was the only one remaining awake. Being naturally nocturnal made sleeping at night hard for the vampire. Shadow got up and went over to the window reflecting the moon light, astonished on how quickly the rain had stopped.<p>

Rouge had said that she would stop curiosity by telling his followers he wanted to be left in solitude, she was his second in command, his advisor, they feared her and looked to her for guidance almost as much as they did him. That was her part of the plan, the next belonged to him, it was his responsibility to spill the blood of those living within the mansion wallls. Revenge for his fallen, proof of strength and no one stepping in the way of his ever growing rule.

Shadow smirked and let his fangs extend to their normal state, his ruby eyes glowed and the pupils became thin slits.

"Who will go first?" He asked himself. "The nurse? The red haired dimwit? No, Sonic's generosity cannot go unpunished.."

The vampire king tied his cloak back on and quickly and quietly left the room. The halls were dark and silent as he walked ever closer to the room where the spiky haired teen slept.

"I knew it!"

Shadow stopped abruptly and turned to face a girl with ragged clothes holding a boomerang with a knife sticking out.

"What do you-?"

The vampire was cut off when Sticks pinned him against the wall, holding the boomerang up to neck.

"Nothing gets by Sticks! I knew I smelled a bloodsucker, what's your angle? What are you going to do to these nice folks?" She demanded.

Shadow chuckled and pushed the expert off. "Is it any of your buisness? I only want the blue pest, I could care less about the others and that includes you."

"As a protector of the people I refuse to anyone lose their blood tonight." Sticks growled. "Die demon spawn!"

The girl made a running start for Shadow but the king easily dodged her. Sticks tried to turn fast to strike a blow but tripped on her feet and fell to the ground. She reached for her boomerang but Shadow kicked it away.

Shadow smirked down at her, Sticks began breathing heavily, her only weapon being taken away from her left her at the mercy of the demon before her.

"What's going on?" Sonic had emerged from his room holding a candle for light. "I thought I heard something."

Shadow chuckled to himself then ran up to Sonic, now looking more human. "This psychopath nearly killed me, she thought I was one of them."

"What!? That's a dirty lie! He was coming to kill you, he would've finished me off if you didn't come when you did." Sticks cried, getting up off the ground.

"Think Sonic, she hated me since minute one. I was coming to ask you a question until she tried to stab me."

"This is ridiculous!" Sticks exclaimed.

Sonic looked between the two and then noticed Sticks' razor boomerang on the floor. The hunter moved past Shadow.

"Sticks, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Huh!?"

"You heard him, goodbye." Shadow said.

Sticks growled and picked up her boomerang. "Fine, but when you wake up in the morning with bloody holes in your neck don't say Sticks didn't warn you."

The girl reluctantly walked away into the night.

"Thanks for telling me about her, I'll have to talk to Knuckles about bringing her here in the morning." Sonic said.

Shadow smiled. "You best get back to sleep."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. Oh, didn't you say you were coming to ask me a question?"

"Y-yes. I wanted to know um if it was alright to stay in your room." Shadow said quickly.

Shadow could see Sonic's cheeks tint pink in the soft glow of the candle light.

_'He's never going to fall for this..' _Shadow thought.

The blue haired teen looked away. "I guess that would be ok..."

The vampire tilted his head. "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"N-no, of course not." Sonic blushed darker.

END OF CH.6

* * *

><p>I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything.<p> 


End file.
